


A Fell Dragon and his Summoner

by TouhouEmblem



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, Grima's dragon form deserves more love, M/M, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouhouEmblem/pseuds/TouhouEmblem
Summary: A collection of Kiran/Grima drabbles.





	1. Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my Tumblr, TouhouEmblem
> 
> The writing prompt can be found here 
> 
> http://touhouemblem.tumblr.com/post/177049445788/writing-prompts
> 
> Y'all can leave a prompt if you want!
> 
> This prompt, 12= I'm Glad you trust me. T=Injury

“I’m glad you trust me,” Kiran says. The Fell Dragon remains motionless on the grass, but its eyes stare at Kiran. The courtyard right outside the infirmary is usually nothing but an open grass field with an abundant amount of flowers but right now the Fell Dragon takes up most of the space. “Sorry if this stings a bit.” Kiran grabs the salve Sakura prepared and lightly scoops up a small dollop with his left hand; muttering another apology, Kiran scoops off a bit of the dollop into his right hand before applying it to Grima’s scales. Kiran stops and faces the dragon; getting no draconic screech in response, he continues to gently apply it.

Kiran grimaces as he traces the deep outline of Falchion’s marks on Grima’s rough scales. Even with the cool salve in his hand, Kiran can feel the sword’s heat emanating from where Grima was struck.

“Does Falchion burn you?” Kiran asks as he faces Grima. Once again, he’s left with no response. Kiran sighs before resuming his task. “Please don’t risk yourself for me.” Grima only responds by encircling Kiran with his body. “I’m sorry for hurting you.”

As Kiran continues applying the salve in silence, he can feel Heroes staring at him. He doesn’t blame them; he’s currently healing the Fell Dragon of all Heroes.  
Kiran exhales forcefully before grabbing more of the salve, heeding Sakura’s order to use it all. Kiran can hear some sort of noise coming from Grima. He’s not sure what it means but it’s not pleasant.

“I’m almost done, so you can go back to our room after.” Grima stops whatever noise he was making, Kiran wants to say it was a groan but could dragons groan? Considering only one of them can talk, they remain in silence, the only current noise is just how deafening the silence is. And Kiran can still feel someone watching him. Counting to ten, he calms down a bit before counting to twenty the next time. Stopping at fourteen, Kiran whips around to find no one staring at him. Checking twice, Kiran only ascertains that absolutely not a single thing is looking in his direction.

Checking to see if anymore wounds from Falchion remain, Kiran is glad that only one hit landed. Kiran grabs the rest of the salve from its bag. “This is a lot for just one cut,” he remarks to himself. As Kiran applies the last bit, he speaks up. “Hey Grima, is someone stari-” One of Grima’s wings shoots up from the floor, pushing Kiran to the floor. Before Kiran can react, he’s spun around to face the infirmary. Looking up, he sees Grima staring at him intently from a window.

Where Grima’s true body is practically impervious to anything not named Falchion, the same isn’t true for his vessel. Luckily, Falchion hadn’t struck him but various other weapons and magic clearly did if his bleeding cuts and bloody bandages had anything to say, and they’re currently gossiping as much as a room full of Grandma’s talking about their grandchildren, so they have very much to say about how injured Grima is.

Making sure all of the salve was used and that Grima’s cut wound will be fine, Kiran gives him a gentle pat before heading to the window. Grima doesn’t notice Kiran since he’s too busy fighting with Lachesis Despite all the bandages littered over his body, Grima still needs more, a fact that he refuses to admit. Kiran lightly raps on the window, causing Grima and Lachesis to stop arguing. Kiran points to his left and heads inside the infirmary.

As soon as Kiran enters, Lachesis hands the bandages to him.

“I have no time to waste on an imbecile such as him,” she spits out, though not without a thank you aimrd at Kiran. Kiran doesn’t miss the snarl from Grima and he doubts Lachesis didn’t hear it either. Bandages in hand, Kiran walks beside Grima’s bed. Closer to the window, he can see that Grima’s dragon self is right next to the window.

“Is it okay if I bandage you?” Grima merely gives a non-committal grunt. Slowly bringing the bandages to Grima, Grima raises his right arm for Kiran. Kiran smiles from the action and begins wrapping Grima’s arms. “I’m glad you trust me,” He says for the second time; this time he gets a response.

“It took you long enough to attend me.” Kiran opens his mouth and closes it before responding.

“What do you mean! I’ve been taking care of you outside in the courtyard! It’s not like there’s two of me to help both of your bodies.” Kiran finishes Grima’s first arm and starts on his second. “Plus, I’m overthere acting a lunatic talking to you and you’re not responding.”

“I am physically incapable of speaking in my dragon form, I can only speak telepathically with those who’s blood I share.” With both of his arms bandaged, Kiran forces Grima to sit up to bandage his upper body.

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say,” Kiran jokingly says. As Kiran bandages Grima, he stops and stares pleadingly at Grima. “Next time, please be more careful. You got badly injured in both of your forms. If you got hurt from another wound or another strike from Falchion I…” Kiran stops with a sigh of his breath. “Just, please.” Grima turns away from Kiran after hearing that.

“Hmmph. I heard you the first time.” Kiran revises the bandages on Grima. “It was me or you.” Grima gently says, the quietest Kiran’s ever heard him.

“You still shouldn’t risk yourself like that.”

“And what would you have done?”

“I-I…” Kiran thinks before speaking up, “That’s different,” he says unconvincingly.

Both of them remain quiet. Neither speaking up. “You were unconscious after we escaped,” Kiran comments. “I was so afraid that… I was so afraid that you were dead. Even after the healers told me. Plus you could also barely fly. If… If you… it would’ve been my fault.” Kiran can feel his tears rushing down his face; he repeatedly sniffles to keep the snot from coming out.

“We’re both fine.” Grima’s reassurance does nothing to calm Kiran.

“I, I know. But still…” Kiran can hear a sigh and the bed shuffling before he’s embraced. Grima’s cold body wrapped around his.

“I’ll be more careful.” Kiran’s sniffles die out a bit but still continue.

“You promise?” Kiran let’s go of the embrace and sticks his pinky out at Grima; Grima stares at him. Kiran gives a small laugh. “Wrap your pinky around mine.” Grima does as instructed and their pinkies are entwined. “Do you promise to be more careful next time?”

“I promise.” Kiran smiles a bit.

“Thank you.” Kiran stands up from the bed. He doesn’t know when he sat down. Wiping the tears away, Kiran sighs as he extends his hadn’t out to Grima. “Let’s go back to our room.” Grima takes Kiran’s hand and shakily stands up. Kiran points out the window. “Both of you. Cause it took me a lot of convincing to get them to agree to giving us the ballroom to use as a room and to renovate it so you can enter.” Grima smiles at Kiran.

“Of course.” He’d rather die than admit it to anyone besides Kiran, but his favorite thing is to embrace Kiran with both of his forms. They leave the room smiling, Kiran unable to keep his attention off either form of Grima.


	2. Grima x tall!Kiran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grima doesn't like being shorter than Kiran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed tall summoner stories since I’m 195cm/6ft5in and everybody writes him as taller. Not entirely 100% entirely sure about this but I kinda enjoy it. Also, imo, Grima lowkey a bottom pretending to be a top. Or just a verse depending on mood) 
> 
> (cross-posted from my Tumblr)

There are several things that Grima hates about the world: having to interact with heroes, working for the Order of Heroes, being stuck in Askr, Naga’s spawns, and humans in general. The summoner was the exception to all of Grima’s hatred. The only exception being his damn height. 

His vessel’s appearance didn’t matter to him nor did Kiran really seem to care all too much, besides constant showers that both his vessel and dragon form had to obey. But Kiran’s damn height infuriates him. Grima’s vessel is rather average and plain he admits, and having several heroes being taller than him is annoying but he grew used to it even back when in Ylisse. At the very least all of them were capable of fighting. But Kiran, defenseless, naive Kiran happens to be taller than practically every hero if not all of them. 

Currently skulking against the wall in the main hall, Grima stares at Kiran. Right now he’s talking to Alfonse, the prince being of average height has to look up a bit at Kiran. It makes Grima smile that he isn’t the only one who has to look up at Grima, but that smile is punched off his face when Kiran makes his way to Grima. Kiran now in front of him, Grima has to crane his head up to Kiran. 

“Sorry if I made you wait awhile.” Kiran smiles as he looks down at Grima. “I still have some more errands to do. You don’t have to come with if you don’t want to.” 

“I want to.” Grima quietly forces out. 

“Then let’s-” Grima reaches for Kiran’s robe and forcefully lowers him down; with Kiran at his height, Grima smashes his lips to Kiran’s in a kiss. The kiss ends quickly and Kiran laughs lightly. “If you wanted to, just ask.” Despite his laughter, Kiran doesn’t seem upset from the action. Checking his surroundings and finding no one around, Kiran speaks up. “If you wanted a kiss…” Kiran wraps his arms arounds Grima. Grima’s feet lose contact with the floor as he’s picked up. He can’t mind it to much, Kiran’s warmth and gentle nature enveloping him. “Much more comfortable, no?” Kiran asks before giving Grima a chaste kiss, this one much more gentle. Despite the embarrassment of being picked up, Grima relaxes into it. The kiss is short and Kiran lets Grima down. “Maybe let’s not do this in public.” Kiran breathes out, his face even more red. 

Kiran entwines his hand with Grima’s and the two head off to Kiran’s other errand. This one thankfully requiring no human interaction. Now that he’s talked with Alfonse, Kiran now only needs to view tomorrow’s training regime and whatnot.Side by side, Grima can feel their difference in height even more, Grima barely coming to Kiran’s neck. The two walk comfortably in silence, the few heroes they pass walk quickly, all still too uncomfortable with Grima’s presence to stop Kiran, though he waves hello with his free hand. As they reach their shared room, Kiran speaks up. “I think I’ll work in the library today. Alone.” Kiran nervously mentions, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

“Why?” Grima turns to face Kiran.

“I work much faster alone. I get distracted with you around.” Kiran smiles. 

“You still finish on time.” Grima points out. He smiles when he sees Kiran’s determination falter.

“Yeah, but I’m tired...” Kiran thinks a bit before speaking up, his eyes seemingly fascinated by the wall behind Grima.

“But if I finish faster, then I can focus on you one hundred percent.” Grima likes the sound of that, but before he can relent, Kiran seems to convince himself. “The room’s more comfy anyway. Let’s go.” Kiran opens the door to their ‘room’. The once expansive ballroom doors now replaced with a much smaller, less conspicuous door. Stepping in, the expansive room is mostly bare, only a bed and a couple of desks with shelves all against one wall. The rest of the room is completely empty with the exception of Grima’s true form. 

Kiran may be much larger than Grima’s vessel, but Grima relishes the fact that his true form absolutely dwarfs every living thing, especially including Kiran. Despite the size of the ballroom, Grima takes up most of the room, not truly able to move. 

“You poor thing.” Kiran walks over to Grima, his vessel following. “You’ve been waiting for me here, so that’s why you wanted me to stay.” Kiran stand on his tiptoes to give a small kiss to Grima. “I promise I’ll get Anna to expand the room. She still owes me after the favor to get the ballroom for us.” 

“And what was said favor?” Grima’s vessel speaks up. Kiran smiles before zipping up his lips with his fingers.

“Anna made me promise not to tell.” Grima frowns and growls from not being told. Upset, Grima uses his true form to wrap around Kiran, now unable to escape. “Hey! I have work to do!” Grima pushes Grima but is unable to even budge the gigantic creature. 

“I’ll set you free if you tell me the favor.” Grima says, also trapped by himself. 

“I can’t!!” Kiran pouts as he crosses his arms. Leaning against Grima’s scaley body, Kiran huffs before mulling it over. “I mean, we are okay right now, so a less rigorous day tomorrow might be better…” Grima smiles. He loves how easy it is to make Kiran spend time with him. Kiran sees Grima’s smile and speaks up. “I still can’t tell you.” 

“Then consider yourself captured.” Kiran groans as he pushes himself in a standing position. 

“Fine.” Kiran huffs as he trudges towards Grima. He embraces Grima before he can react, trapping him. “Then consider yourself captured!” Kiran laughs as Grima complains. “I’ve captures my capture so now you have to let me go.” 

“Never.” 

“Then I won’t let you go either.” Kiran drags Grima to the edge of the trap and sits down, leaning against Grima. Grima positions his body so that Kiran can lie a bit more against him. Kiran pats the ground in front of him; Grima sighs before sitting down. Kiran embraces Grima again and holds him tight. “You always make a big fuss, but I know you like it.”

“I do not.” Despite the denial, Grima makes no move to remove himself. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t go to the library.” Kiran leans back into Grima as he pulls his vessel closer to him. “I still don’t understand how you can have two bodies at once.” 

“I am the Fell Dragon, it’s easy.”

“I guess, but it’d be nice to know exactly how you do it.” Kiran yawns. “You’re really warm; both of you.” Kiran gets more comfortable, yawning once more. 

“Just sleep.” 

“You’d like that.” Kiran’s words get a bit more sluggish. “Get me to shut up.” With Grima’s true form as back support, Kiran falls asleep in seconds. 

He’ll never admit it, but Grima relishes in Kiran’s warmth and the sense of protection it provides. He can deal with his vessel being shorter since at the end of the day, his true form is bigger. He still doesn’t like it though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Grima's dragon form and it's upsetting that people just see him as a sexy,evil Robin, so imma keep art it with both Grima and his vessel.
> 
> Also, there's a lot of misplaced commas cause I didn't really proofread this.


	3. I have no idea tbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiran has some issues; lots of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was much more of a vent write than anything (as if any of these aren't indulgent lmao) Tried to focus more on descriptions than dialogue this time around but I think that kinda fell through later on.

“Do you ever feel that sometimes…” Kiran pauses; he stares at the horizon as he drums his fingers against the stone of the castle. “that sometimes, it’s just pointless.” Kiran clenches his right fist and sighs. He turns his gaze to his lap. “I don’t know but,” He sighs and starts to get up off the floor. “I don’t know.” Standing up, he smiles as he extends his hand to Grima. “You ready to head back?” Grima gently clasps his hand in Kiran, careful to not put any extra pressure after hearing Kiran’s thought. This hasn’t been the first time Kiran poises some question to him at the end of their biweekly picnics. Questions that Grima has no idea of how to even begin to respond to.

While he definitely needs sleep, as the war continues to drag on, Kiran finds his sleeping schedule becoming as disorganized as his tactics notes. Thankfully, this is the one rare night where Grima actually fell asleep instead of pretending to for Kiran’s sake. 

At his desk, Kiran burns the one candle; enough light to barely illuminate his notes to be readable but not too much where it burns his eyes. Kiran goes over his notes, reviewing the current budget and the planned allocations of said budget. Seeing this weeks even lower budget, Kiran sighs before standing up. With Grima still asleep, Kiran exits the room, the door not creaking ever since Kiran figured out to lift it up to not wake up Grima again. With one last look towards Grima, and a quick air-kiss Kiran gently closes the door. 

The walk to the south western gardens is quick and peaceful. While the wind is a bit more fierce than normal, the chill of it slows down Kiran’s breathing. Seeing the array of flowers shaking in the air brings a sense of tranquility to him. Despite preferring the central gardens, the reclusiveness of this garden is too good for him to pass up. Sitting on the stone bench directly in front of the lake, he sighs. Kiran stares at the small clear lake void of any fishes. The only noise is the ind in Kiran’s ears and the rustling of trees. He can only assume that whoever planned this garden surely loved privacy; a sentiment that Kiran shares. Kiran takes a shaky breath inward. When he feel that his lungs will erupt, Kiran exhales, his breath condensing in the chilly air. Stretching his hands up in the air, Kiran inhales and exhales once more. He inhales and exhales again. By the time he’s gotten enough air, he can feel his dry throat and the oncoming soreness that’ll surely appear tomorrow, along with a runny nose and a fever as well. Deciding that it’s not enough, Kiran takes one more shaky breath as he stands up. 

Coughing three times, Kiran searches for some pebbles, his hands swinging by his side. The search for pebbles takes only a few minutes. Those few minutes only turn up a couple of pebbles -all of which were in the far corners of the garden.. Only counting six pebbles, Kiran digs his feets into the walkway as he inhales and exhales once more, this time closing his eyes shut as he steadies his breathing. Five inhales and exhales later, Kiran opens his eyes and sits back down on the bench. He places the pebbles beside him as he looks at the lake. The reflection of the crescent moon frowns at Kiran; the trees chatter about him in the not-so-far distance; the few small animals that usually visit the garden are gone, all too afraid of seeing him; the several pebbles residing in the lake bottom stare plainly. 

Kiran drums his fingers against his thigh, and soon dums both hands. When the judgement continues, he punches his knee to make it stop. With no more noise, he places the pile of pebbles in his lap. Counting all six, he frowns before grabbing one and tossing it at the lake. The pebble gracefully plummets into the lake, not having bounced once. Laughing, Kiran throws another pebble only for the same result. Scowling, Kiran flicks the third one faster only to be three for three at failing. Tears pricking his eyes, Kiran breathes before trying a gentler approach, delicately throwing the pebble to only hear a fourth plop. Giving up, Kiran leans back as he carelessly throws the fifth rock. Glad about not caring, Kiran closes his eyes only to reopen them when he hears the same plop. Gritting his teeth, Kiran breathes in and out of his nose. Tears now pouring, he stares at the last pebble before chucking it directly at the lake bottom, the rock nosediving to its new home. Back rising with every breath, Kiran turns around to find Grima staring at him. Sniffles turn into chuckles as he clenches his sides. 

Grima walks to Kiran, his steps a bit unsure from the instantaneous change in mood. “What are you doing here?” Kiran takes a shaky breath, clearly dying from his laughter.

“I wanted to try to skip stones with you” Kiran gives a peck to Grima on the lips. “I don’t think you’ve ever done something like that, so I wanted you to try it.”

“Then why wasn’t I invited?” Grima scowls at Kiran, his voice low as he clings onto Kiran’s wrist as if to prevent him from running. Kiran laughs once more, this one more confident and he wipes some tears from his eyes.  
“I wanted to make sure I could beat you. But, clearly I couldn't beat you if I tried. So then i thought that you’d probably beat me despite it being your first time,a dn then you’d hold it against me.” Kiran laughs through his nose. “I don’t know why but it just seemed so funny to me.” Grima furrows his eyebrows and grabs Kiran’s other wrist as well. “C’mon, let’s have a match!” Kiran escapes Grima’s grip and scurries to find some pebbles. Coming back, Kiran finds three pebbles and brings them to Grima where he then drags him to the lake. “Here,” He places one in Grima’s hand and guides him. “I mean, I’m not an expert but I’ll do.” 

Going over the process, Grima doesn’t even manage to get one to bounce. “I kinda figured, but let’s try this again.” Kiran stand up and pulls up Grima into a hug. “Let’s go. It’s really cold tonight.” Grima follows Kiran, the decent amount of light illuminating the way back to their room.

Their next picnic seems to come much sooner than usual for Grima. In that span, Kiran seems to never be in one place or always in bed. On the morning of their planned picnic, Kiran tells Grima to not worry about it.

“Why not?” Kiran’s attitude has had an affect on Grima, his irritability rising. Kiran doesn’t miss the tone in Grima’s voice.

“Don’t worry. I just don’t feel like doing a picnic.” Kiran burrows deeper into his covers.

“Then what?” Grima stands to the side of Kiran’s lying body.

“Nothing. I’m good.” Kiran smiles

“You’ve been in bed for three days now.” 

“It’s comfy.” Grima scoffs. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired” Grima sighs before heading out. Turning around to make sure that he’s gone, Kiran sighs.Wrapping himself in his covers, Kiran sighs again.With his face away from the door, Kiran stares at the wall. “He didn’t even try…” Kiran whispers. The words fall first only to be followed by tears. “I’m so stupid…” Kiran wraps the blankets tighter. “I always blame it on him; I’m just being ungrateful. But he never tries either. Only cause I never talk.” The back and forth exchange with himself continues until he eventually falls asleep, his brain too tired.

When he does wake up, he finds Grima sitting in a chair right next to him. Even more upset than when he was first summoned, Grima spits out the next word vehemently. “Why?” Kiran smiles before laughing. 

“It’s n-” The chair crashes to the ground as Grima jumps off of it.  
“It’s not nothing!” Grima grabs Kiran’s shoulder. “You alway say nothing but it’s not.” Kiran stay wide-eyed at Grima.

“I-I” Kiran doesn’t continue and instead opts to put his head down.

“I’m worried for you.” Grima’s eyes shift to the right and left of Kiran, not looking at his face, when Kiran looks up to face him. “So.. please, tell me.” 

“ I just..” Kiran trails off.

“If not me, tell someone. Even that worm of a prince or the spawn of Naga even.” Kiran gives a small laugh before breathing. He interlaces his hands with Grima’s.

“I- I feel… inadequate.” Out of his comfort, Grima merrely squeezes Kiran’s hands. One more breath, Kiran continues. “I just feel that like, sometimes it’d be better for everyone if i weren’t around…” Grima tightens his hold from hearing Kiran’s confession.

“Y-” Kiran continues with tears in his eyes, interrupting Grima.

“I already know it’s not true. But then I feel like maybe - I feel that sometimes I’m not appreciated enough, but that’s not true. I know, I know that I am and I know that I’m just being selfish and an ass. But- but I just can’t deal with it sometimes. I expect you to be able to read my mind and that’s not fair for you. I know I shouldn’t feel unappreciated but I just do and I hate it. I hate being so stupid. And I just hate it.” Finished, Kiran bursts out laughing. “I know it’s so stupid. I’m sorry for making you listen to my nonsense.” Grima remains unable to say anything. He embraces Kiran instead. “I’m fine. It’s nothing. Just me being dramatic.” 

“It’s not. It’s not” Grima stares at Kiran. He remains speechless towards Kiran. “I brought the picnic.” Kiran notices the basket on the nightstand and laughs which devolves into crying. 

“Sorry, it’s just that I thought you didn’t like the picnic.” 

“Any time with you I enjoy. But…” 

“I’m sorry. You’re so new to any of this and I spring this nightmare on you.”

“You are not a nightmare.” Grima sighs. “You- you taught me to better myself and to rely on you. I may not be able to help you, but you always referred to those worms in he order as people you depend on just as they depend on you. Get help.” Kiran swallows, his dry throat seemingly even drier. “Do you promise?” Grima focuses on Kiran the other keeping the gaze.

Breathing in and out, Kiran responds, “I..” Grima stares at Kiran. “I-I promise.”

“Once more.”   
“I promise.” Grima smiles upon hearing it. “And thank you.” Grima squeezes Kiran’s hands. “Now let’s eat! Thank you for reading my mind.” Grima grabs the basket and brings it to Kiran who reaches out. Grima keeps it out of his reach.

“Promise.” Kiran smiles a bit.

“Yes. I promise. I don’t know how but I’ll try.”

“Good.” Grima hands the basket to Kiran and the two eat, the situation not fixed but a bit better at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote quickly and not with much proofreading since these are more meant to just help me practice writing.
> 
> Leave a prompt in the comments or my askbox on tumblr if you want to be anonymous.


End file.
